


I'm up in the woods (I'm down on my mind) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: in dreams you follow (but I dream in the dark) [PODFIC] [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki!Kiba, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Friendships, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Itachi is a very fucked up person, Kiba is going to have to deal with it, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia, Mission Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Trying to make sense of canon, through a lens of 'fuck it i do what i want'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Sasori makes a sound of amusement. “Very well, then. You are to locate Yakushi Kabuto, discover why he has stopped reporting in, and ascertain Orochimaru’s plans for the future. He escaped with far too much information about the organization, and if he thinks to tell anyone it will be…inconvenient.”Depending on who Orochimaru tells, if he does, if could be a pain in the neck for Kiba too, having to account for even more people who might be a danger to Konoha. It’s already hard enough trying to keep tabs on Akatsuki and all of their actions.“One of the Sannin, huh?” he asks lightly, cocky in a way he doesn’t even begin to feel, and shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “Well, I already got one of the Konoha elders. It’ll be cool to add a Sannin to that, too.”
Relationships: Deidara & Hidan & Inuzuka Kiba, Deidara/Hidan (Naruto), Inuzuka Kiba & Uchiha Itachi, Inuzuka Tsume/Konan
Series: in dreams you follow (but I dream in the dark) [PODFIC] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918927
Comments: 24
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm up in the woods (I'm down on my mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489358) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> I got sad not posting a blackkat wip. And I kept meaning to podfic and post this one! So here it goes! Updates will be Wednesdays!
> 
> Once again, the skin I'm using for this podfic allows me to post each chapter as a separate chapter and still look okay. I have no idea what this will look like without my skin but hopefully you can navigate it regardless. So go to further chapters (or "see whole work" though if I put author's notes on the chapters you'll miss them) for future chapters.
> 
>  **Total Length** : 8:21:38  
>  **Music** : _City_ by Martin Stig Anderson  
>  **Cover Art** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
>  **Zipped File for Easier Downloading** :[All MP3s Zipped](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Naruto/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\).zip) [346 MB]
> 
> And that is it. We are done! I am not planning on podficcing the side story compilation fic in this verse, it isn't complete and I try my best not to podfic incomplete works. I hope blackkat comes back to this verse someday, but if not, it was amazing while it lasted! Thank you all for listening along with me! 
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\)%20Chapter%201.mp3) [00:37:06; 25.7MB] |  | Jun.03.2020


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 2 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\)%20Chapter%202.mp3) [00:34:00; 23.6MB] |  | Jun.10.2020


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever wanted to request a podfic from me, now is the time. I've put myself up for a charity auction. Please see my profile for details.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 3 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\)%20Chapter%203.mp3) [00:29:49; 20.7MB] |  | Jun.17.2020


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that if you've ever wanted to request a podfic from me, now is the time. I've put myself up for a charity auction. Please see my profile for details. Bidding is live and I've still got 2 podfics up for grabs.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 4 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\)%20Chapter%204.mp3) [00:31:49; 22.1MB] |  | Jun.24.2020


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 5 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\)%20Chapter%205.mp3) [00:30:18; 21.1MB] |  | Jul.01.2020


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 6 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\)%20Chapter%206.mp3) [00:31:38; 22MB] |  | Jul.08.2020


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 7 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\)%20Chapter%207.mp3) [00:32:28; 22.5MB] |  | Jul.15.2020


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 8 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\)%20Chapter%208.mp3) [00:37:52; 26.3MB] |  | Jul.22.2020


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 9 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\)%20Chapter%209.mp3) [00:31:44; 22MB] |  | Jul.29.2020


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 10 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\)%20Chapter%2010.mp3) [00:34:05; 23.7MB] |  | Aug.05.2020


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 11 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\)%20Chapter%2011.mp3) [00:34:23; 23.9MB] |  | Aug.12.2020


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 12 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\)%20Chapter%2012.mp3) [00:33:49; 27.5MB] |  | Aug.19.2020


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 13 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\)%20Chapter%2013.mp3) [00:29:11; 20.3MB] |  | Aug.26.2020


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 14 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\)%20Chapter%2014.mp3) [00:33:37; 23.3MB] |  | Sept.02.2020


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download | Streaming | Published  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 15 |  [mp3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I'm%20up%20in%20the%20woods%20\(I'm%20down%20on%20my%20mind\)%20Chapter%2015.mp3) [00:39:49; 27.6MB] |  | Sept.09.2020


End file.
